tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chase
The Chase followed a group of mercenaries who hunted down a group of thieves within the Orgeri region during the time of the Giftbearer in 3DE. Setup A trio of mercenary adventurers by the names of Thatone, Druzhin and Gamel were hired by a river trader from Source named Alwena to track down a group of thieves. The thieves had worked for Alwena for years but had recently fled after stealing a shipment of relics looted from Orjer City. Although Alwena had sent for four adventurers only three arrived and they set off without their last man, unwilling to postpone their pursuit any longer. Pursuit Through the Lattice The group began to track the thieves and received their first lead from the black market dealers in the town of Breakbones. They were told that the thieves had headed north past Kargerata and the party headed out, rowing up the canals of the Lattice utilising Druzhin's rowing prowess to try and gain on the thieves. Reaching the town of Clovecrop the party decided to rest and see if they could find another lead as the canal forked further up north. They spoke briefly to Filliga, the harbour-master and heard of the apparent appearance of an exarch of the Mockery in the Orjeri Peninsula. Later, after hearing that an inn patron had been chatting with one of the thieves a couple days beforehand the party paid him a visit and found him in bed with his wife. After a misunderstanding Thatone sent the man's wife to another dimension briefly before questioning him. They heard that the thieves had likely gone north to Orjer City, likely to see the supposed exarch. The Trek Past the Wastes Reaching the settlement of Cattersclip, the party chose to either rent or purchase mounts as the canals were to become increasingly difficult to traverse. They headed north through the wastes, which were now littered with shards of black glass after the dispersal of the black cloud. The travelers found a pair of Orcs and their Noku companion. They had been attacked by bandits beforehand and one of the Orcs had received a wound from the black glass. Gamel tried to remedy the Orc but was unable to help him until Druzhin fed him some of his black blood, giving him the strength to recover from the poison but forever binding the blood to him. Although taken aback, the Orc was grateful and warned the party of a group of bandits up ahead who were planning an ambush. The party traveled towards bandits pass and found a hidden path to the top of the cliff side. Coming across the bandits unprepared the party easily took care of them with Thatone turning their own traps against them. The party managed to extract some more information on their quarry from the bandit leader before they finished him off. With confirmation of where the thieves had headed the group set off towards Orjer City. To Give and Receive When the party reached Orjer City they found the ruins filled with pilgrims there to meet with the Giftbearer who had taken up within the ancient temple of the trinity. Pilgrims had packed into the temple, lining up to meet the Giftbearer. Druzhin chose to join the pilgrims while Thatone and Gamel went looking for the thieves. The pair found the thieves locked in the temple prison while Druzhin asked the Giftbearer to grant him meaning in life. Druzhin was accepted into the cult and began his tutelage in the worship of the Mockery. Thatone and Gamel decided to speak to the Giftbearer, Gamel asked for prosperity for his homeland while Thatone asked for safe passage away from the city for their group and the three thieves. The Giftbearer told them that the thieves would be delivered to them the next morning. Gamel and Thatone went to find a place to stay the night, stopping a mugging in the process. Druzhin was led down to the chambers below the temple where he was told to engage in ritual torture of one of the Orc twins to finalize his initiation. Druzhin instead burst into a bloodrage, freeing the Orc, Druzhin began slaughtering cultists but in the process was inflicted with a curse of agony. Although he managed to help free the other twin he eventually succumbed to the curse, choosing to take his own life with one final surge of power instead of letting himself be captured alive. In the morning Thatone and Gamel went to the temple to recover the thieves. Although they found the thieves alive they were horribly injured. The pair decided that retrieving the thieves was enough, no matter the state they were in. With the three thieves in tow they headed back to source to retrieve their bounty. Category:Campaigns Category:Farthrone Category:Exarchs